


Snowed In

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 25:Snowed in, and for Harry100's prompt: Celebrate.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 25: [Snowed in](https://i.imgur.com/UTvUEac.jpg), and for Harry100's prompt: Celebrate.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Snowed In

~

Severus huffed, putting down his book. Outside, the wind howled, and he knew he’d be snowed in within minutes. Soon, no one would be able to get through, not that anyone was coming to visit him. _Obviously._

Growling, he picked up his snifter of brandy and downed in, levitating the bottle over to pour more. “Some holiday celebration this is,” he muttered. 

Eyeing the small Christmas tree he’d put up, he sighed. It had been his one concession to the season, and he’d only put it up on the off chance Harry… _Potter_ would visit. 

Severus snorted. “Happy fucking Christmas.” 

~

Snarling, Severus downed more brandy. Then, deciding it was less effort to drink it directly from the bottle, he tipped it to his mouth. 

Potter was probably bathing in the warmth of the Weasley family. It’d be quite the celebration at the Burrow. A celebration Severus could’ve attended had he not let it slip to Potter he’d hoped for something more intimate.

Potter, clearly gobsmacked, had stared at him, nodded once, and turned away. 

And how, here he was, about to be snowed in in the cottage he’d actually rented for the weekend hoping Potter would be to join him.

~

“Idiot!” Severus shouted, raising the brandy bottle to throw into the fire. Only the realisation it was the last of his liquor stopped him. Putting down the bottle, he closed his eyes. “Happy Christmas to me,” he muttered. “Some celebration this is."

Outside the wind picked up, and, feeling woozy, Severus stood to look out the window.

He stood there a while, until, vision wavering, he turned to sit. Blinking, he paused. Was that someone approaching the cottage?

“You’re drunk and delusional, old man,” he muttered. 

When the knock came, he froze. 

“Severus?” cried Potter. “It’s Harry! Let me in!” 

~

Severus stumbled to the door, fumbling open the lock. When he finally got it open, Potter stood there, eyes bright. Behind him the world was white. 

“How—?” Severus began to fall, and Potter caught him. 

“Been drinking, hm?” murmured Potter, kicking the door closed and helping Severus over to a chair. “Thought you’d wait for me before starting to celebrate.” 

“Thought you weren’t coming,” Severus mumbled. 

Potter kissed his forehead. “Of course I came. I was just late. Sorry, I had to drop gifts off at the Burrow. I got us some food, though. We’ll eat when you wake up.” 

~

When Severus woke, his head throbbed. Harry was seated across from him, reading his book. Outside, the wind howled, and when he glanced at the window, all he saw was white. “You came.”

Potter looked up. “Yes. Are you all right?” 

“Fine.” Severus coughed. “I thought you’d changed your mind.” 

Potter’s… _Harry’s_ eyes softened. “How could I pass up a private Christmas celebration with you?”

Severus hummed, his headache receding. “Well, there’s no changing your mind now. We’re snowed in.” 

Harry rose, walking over to him. “Good,” he whispered, kissing him. “Hungry? I brought food.”

“Later,” murmured Severus. “Much later.” 

~

They stumbled toward bed, hastily undressing each other. Pressing Harry into the mattress, Severus prepared him thoroughly, and as he sank into him, he finally felt like celebrating. 

He brought them both to ecstasy quickly, and at the height of their pleasure, devoured Harry’s expression. 

“Merlin,” Harry gasped afterwards. “That was brilliant.” 

“Indeed,” agreed Severus, closing his eyes as Harry curled close. “Now, you mentioned food?” 

They ate in bed, Harry regaling Severus with stories of the Weasley Christmas antics. “Molly sent all your favourite things,” said Harry, opening the basket. “See?”

Content, Severus watched Harry. “Yes, she certainly did.” 

~


End file.
